


Wake up,time to die

by Realdian



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M, 看电影
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realdian/pseuds/Realdian
Summary: Axl和Izzy一起看《天外魔花》。
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Kudos: 3





	Wake up,time to die

**Author's Note:**

> 可有可无的注释：《天外魔花》，1956年的科幻电影，主要设定是一种像豆荚的外星生物入侵地球，直接替换真实人类，占据他们的身体意识和社会身份，受害者浑然不觉且只要一旦睡着就会被替换。有点像夺舍（物理意义）  
> 另：这片政治隐喻很重，此处只取单纯设定，和隐喻无关……大概会搞的很怪，要是你也觉得怪请不要当面骂我，ai看起来好像没啥关系，但确实是斜杠文学。就这样。  
> 另另：和80s有关的现实描写纯属瞎编

“我先滚了。”  
Izzy摸回他们呆的那间屋子的时候，正碰上Slash从门口冲出去，裤兜破了个小口，叮叮当当掉了一地的硬币，他就蹲下来捡，正好是日落的那段时间，阳光消失的速度快过Slash那颤颤巍巍的手臂，很快他们就看不清那些硬币了，Izzy往旁边侧下身子，好让Slash捡硬币，这人趴地上摸了半天都说还差一枚，最后Izzy进屋了，才发现原来被踩在脚底下了，说不清楚他有没有感觉到，可能感觉到了没说（Slash认为他感觉到了故意没说，Izzy坚称他没那么闲）。屋里也一样混乱，Steven鞋只套上了一只，也追出去了，说你别想先滚，是兄弟就一起滚。  
Izzy没浪费多的时间在对这件事情产生疑惑上，如果他们俩做的每件事都需要他过脑子的话那他们啥也别想干了。他溜到自己的房间，好吧，和Steven分享的房间，不过几乎是他自己的因为Steven很少能安静地在床上呆上八个小时，这要求有点严厉了，谁会在床上安静地呆八小时？噢，只要抓到机会他会试试看的。  
Steven掉了只袜子在他们的中线上，他把袜子踢到床底下，以月球速度倒到床上，床板配合他的呻吟也嘎吱了两声。三天前一个小小的混合着白粉、条板桌子、满手戒指和刺青针的意外让他吃了点苦头，虽然额角上的淤青基本消去了，但背还是感觉像被人砍了一刀，手臂也划破了，打了绷带不知道下面的皮肤自己缝补回去没有。躺了两分钟他还是挣扎爬起来，走到门厅里去搜刮药箱，看到Axl坐在碟片机签名的地上，往里塞碟片。一定是他从Slash床底下扒出来的，Slash借了，或者偷了？——很多碟片没还，他面前地上摞了一小堆，Slash的东洋鬼片收藏数量很可观，Axl一律跳过，最后选的是人猿星球。  
Izzy坐到沙发上，避开钻出来的一小截弹簧，摸着自己包了纱布的手臂，很想揭开来看看怎么样了。他以前磕碰去没有这么强烈的好奇心，这次却想亲眼看着那些细胞贴合回去。他在沙发这一边捣鼓，Axl到另一边坐下了，开了罐可乐盯着电视，他们有段日子没订上演出，Axl长了点胡茬没刮，他一直蛮喜欢留胡子，不过要演出就会收拾干净，Izzy私底下称那是他对父亲形象可怜的想象和追求。要是Axl知道了准揍他，但是没关系，他不会知道的。  
自我挣扎二十分钟后他终于决定拆掉纱布，这时候Axl在旁边喊起来，把他吓了一跳。  
“猴子呢？”  
“什么？”  
“这片怎么没猴子？”  
Izzy抬头看了一眼电视。白人男手拿钢叉护着白人女的一起接近一个巨大的豆荚，碟可能刮去过了，偶尔有点不清楚。“这不是猴子片。”  
“操，他乱放碟片。”  
“你运气好拿到的还只是另一个普通电影不是什么乱七八糟的东西。”  
“可是我想看猴子。”  
“不都是外星人吗。”  
“猴子不是外星人。”  
“那片我看过，他们不是去外星吗。”  
“你小子没看完吧，他们最后还在地球上。”  
“你都看过了还要看。”  
“他那里挑不出什么东西好看。”  
“我看这个还行啊。”  
“这个有点无聊。”  
Axl刻意把最后一个音拉得很长，结果正好接上达娜·温特惊恐的大特写，Izzy注意到他把可乐罐子捏扁了。他那一秒被吓着了。  
“是有点无聊。”Izzy低头去抠手上长好的痂。他很久没见Axl这么无聊过了，竟然会选择窝在这破房子里看一下午碟片，难怪slash和Steven溜得那么快，他们也觉得奇怪呗。啊，又弄破了，Izzy把血滴抹在牛仔裤上，放过自己可怜的手臂，靠这吃饭呢，以后得小心点。最近这个时间段很闷热，他快要在沙发上昏过去，可是不行，Axl还瘫在另一边，如果他睡着了那情况看起来就会比现在还要怪异，比他们俩一起看一部二十年前的外星人入侵片还要怪异，不过，要是现在他们窗户外面能掉一架UFO下来，就能打破这个僵局了！Izzy喜滋滋地这样想着，但我们都知道这事没发生，不然他们肯定写成歌了。  
电视里的群众说医生是疯子，正好他们也经常被说是疯子，Axl看乐了，又往靠背里缩了几分。Izzy感觉到那边的沙发轻微陷下去，把他也往里拽了一点。看到他们不敢睡觉时Izzy才意识到自己已经困得睁不开眼睛了，但他也不敢睡了，干脆坐直了点想把这碟片熬完，达娜睁开她没有一丝高光的眼睛时，他转头（这是他今天第一次主动转头）去看Axl的反应，可惜Axl已经睡着了，他当然睡着了，他对大多数电影的态度都是这样，觉得它们无聊透顶，人猿星球是一个大例外，但Izzy始终没懂，为什么Axl愿意看完它再看一遍，比起聪明的博士和超进化的猿类，他好像更喜欢那些失去语言能力的未来人类。他们有什么值得喜欢的地方呢？他们一起在老家看过这片，他猜测Axl多半忘了这事了。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文章在折磨我，他们俩在折磨我。


End file.
